Analogi Snitch
by WatchFang
Summary: "Dia menyukaimu, oh, bukan, dia mencintaimu. Jatuh bangun berusaha mengejarmu. Apa kau tetap tak mau melihat usahanya. Apa kau tetap tak mau membuka hatimu untuk menerimanya?" /Perkataan Remus membuat hatinya tertohok. Apakah selama ini dia terlalu kejam?/ Chap 3 is Up!/Kisah Lily-James di pertengahan tahun keenam mereka!
1. Ingatan Daging dan Insiden Senja

"Nah, kau bebas," katanya ketika Snape bangun dengan susah payah. "Untung ada Evans, _Snivellus_…"

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan dari Darah-Lumpur kotor seperti dia!"

Lily mengerjap.

"Minta maaf pada Evans!" James meraung kepada Snape, tongkatnya teracung mengancam ke arahnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau menyuruhnya minta maaf!" teriak Lily, berbalik menghadapi James. "Kau sama buruknya dengan dia."

"Apa?" dengking James. "Aku TAK PERNAH menyebutmu—kau tahu apa!"

"Mengacak-ngacak rambut karena kaupikir kau tampak keren kalau kelihatannya seperti baru turun dari sapumu, sok pamer dengan Snitch konyol itu, berkeliaran di koridor dan memantrai siapa saja yang menjengkelkanmu hanya karena kau mampu—aku heran sapumu tidak jatuh ke tanah saat kaunaiki dengan kepala sebesar itu. kau membuatku MUAK!"

Lily berbalik dan pergi.

"Evans!" James memanggilnya. "Hei, EVANS!" [1]

.

.

.

Analogi Snitch

by WatchFang

Harry Potter belong to Madam JK. Rowling

I don't take profit from this fic

.

.

_Tahukah kau bahwa Snitch mempunyai ingatan daging?_

_Dia akan mengingat orang yang pertama kali menyentuhnya_

.

Bagian Satu

Ingatan Daging dan Insiden Senja

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai dan sesekali kakinya menendang selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Suara deritan ranjangnya pun mendukung pemilik raga yang berbaring di atasnya.

Kamar khusus lelaki asrama Gryffindor kelas enam itu dihuni oleh empat orang pemuda yang menyebut diri mereka Marauder plus satu orang, Frank Longbottom. Dan, kesunyian malam ini dipecahkan oleh teriakan salah seorang di antaranya.

"Hei, Prongs, bangunlah!" Sirius menyibak tirai penutup tempat tidur James dan menepuk kedua pipi pemuda berambut hitam ini. "Kau mimpi buruk sobat."

James terbangun dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu seolah terbang bermil-mil jauhnya. Sembari mengusap matanya yang masih terpejam, pemuda ini meraih kacamata bundarnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Setelah memakai dan menyesuaikan pandangannya, mata hazel pemuda itu nampak redup.

Mendapati sahabat kentalnya telah terjaga, pemuda keturunan Black itu melemparkan seringaiannya. "Well, Evans lagi? Kukira kau sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan lawan Ravenclaw nanti, Prongs." Seringaian Sirius makin melebar.

Namun, James tak menanggapi.

"Jangan bilang kau masih teringat peristiwa pasca OWL itu ya? Atau … kau menyesal telah menjungkir-balikkan si _Snivellus?_ Oh, Prongs, ku kira otakmu telah terbentur Bludger." Sirius berlagak sok dramatis dengan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di mulutnya yang menganga.

James mendengus. "Tak kukira pemuda bangsawan sepertimu bisa berlagak layaknya sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang gemar mengikik itu, Pads." Dia bergidik sebelum menghela napas dan memandang lurus ke depan—ke arah dinding yang tertutupi karpet merah keemasan. "Aku hanya kepikiran tentang efek dari penyerangan itu," aku James lemah.

Seringai Sirius memudar. Ditatapnya James. "Kau membuatku khawatir, Prongs," James menoleh, "seperti bukan kau saja."

Mendapati dahi James yang mengerut tak mengerti, Sirius terkekeh. "Ouh, sakit," Sirius merintih—main-main ketika James meninju lengannya. "Baiklah, aku jelaskan," Sirius menarik napas dan menekankan kalimatnya, "kau. sedang. menyesal."

"A-aku tak menye—"

"Dengar," Sirius menyela perkataan James. "Seumuran kita memang sedang dalam masa peralihan. Dipenuhi gejolak hormon dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Mencari jati diri dan pengakuan. Dengar dulu, James." ketika iris hitamnya menangkap gelagat James yang membuka mulutnya, "akhir-akhir ini, aku merenung bahwa tingkah kita tempo lalu keterlaluan. Sangat malah. Mungkin, di tahun keenam ini, kita bisa mencoba untuk bertingkah normal—mengurangi keonaran. Bagaimana?"

Dan—

Sirius meoleh ke arah James.

—tawa James meledak. Membangunkan Remus dan juga Peter.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Peter. Diikuti tatapan bertanya dari Remus.

"Tak apa, hanya mendengar khotbah tentang seseorang yang insyaf," cengir James. Disusul dengan sebuah bantal melayang, menampar wajahnya—dan pekikan dari pemuda ini.

* * *

Semester kedua tahun keenam ini. Semuanya masih terasa normal. James masih saja mengejar gadis bermata hijau cemerlang, Lily Evans, dengan penuh semangat. Sirius, pemuda-tampan-bangsawan-Black yang masih saja mencemooh usaha karibnya ini.

Seperti saat ini.

Tepat di depan kelas Ramuan, senuah teriakan melengking terdengar.

"Potter! Kau tuli atau idiot sih?!" Teriak Lily Evans. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Lebih baik aku pergi dengan cumi-cumi raksasa di Danau Hitam itu daripada pergi dengan orang bodoh dan besar kepala macam kau."

James terpaku.

Lily Evans membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Rambut merahnya berayun sejalan dengan irama langkahnya. Menciptakan efek dramatis untuk James.

"Ups. Kau kurang beruntung lagi, Prong." Ucap Sirius sembari menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke mulutnya yang menguap. Netra hitamnya bergulir, mengerling ke arah James yang masih mematung karena teriakan penolakan gadis itu. "Aku heran, menagapa kau tak kunjung lompat dari Menara Astronomi jua," Sirius menyeringai, "aku bahkan tak tahan mendengar teriakannya itu. Seperti Banshee—"

Tersadar dari trans yang tercipta dramatis dari penolakan gadisnya itu, James berkedip dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Dia tertawa—keras. Serombongan anak perempuan kelas dua menatap aneh ke arahnya dan mendadak merona merah ketika Sirius balik menatapnya—mendelik lebih tepatnya.

"Well, kau lihat itu?" Sirius mengarahkan dagunya ke arah rombongan anak perempuan tadi yang masih mengikik. "Kau berhasil membuat dirimu seolah orang aneh nan gila yang kabur dari bangsal St. Mungo," Sirius bergidik, "kau menakutkan, mate."

James menoleh. Manik hazelnut miliknya bertemu dengan manik hitam Sirius. "Kau harus melihatnya, Pads!"

Sirius memutar bola matanya. "Melihat apa? Melihat kau ditolak, lagi dan lagi?"

"Oh … Pads kau membuat hatiku sakit tahu—" James berlagak memegang dadanya. Disambut dengan tatapan jijik Sirius. "Kau harus melihatnya tadi, Pads. Melihatnya marah, rambut merah yang berkibar, mata hijau yang berkilat ganas dan pipi yang merona merah. Dia terlihat cantik."

Sirius mendengus. Dari dulu dia memang menyadari bahwa ada suatu kerusakan pada otak sahabat karibnya ini. Mengangkat bahu, dia beranjak pergi.

"Padfoot,tunggu aku! Kita ada detensi dengan Profesor McGonagall."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan ini karena ulahmu yang nekat meledakkan bom kotoran di depan hidungnya."

James meninju main-main bahu Sirius. "Ku harap bukan detensi terpisah lagi,Pads. Lebih baik aku membersihkan kantor si Filch yang bau itu, atau —"

"—menyikat pispot-pispot kamar mandi tanpa sihir," potong Sirius.

Kedua sahabat ini berangkulan dan meninggalkan depan kelas Ramuan itu.

Dan—sepasang iris berwarna giok menatap punggung keduanya di balik tembok yang tersembunyi. Mungkin … menatap salah seorang di antaranya—pemuda berambut acak-acakkan.

* * *

Pukul lima sore merupakan waktu yang bebas bagi murid-murid Hogwarts, setelah menyelesaikan kelas meraka seharian ini. Ada waktu satu jam untuk bersantai melepas penat mereka. Sebelum kembali ke asrama masing-masing, membersihkan diri dan makan malam bersama di Aula Besar. Ada yang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan—hanya segelintir dan didominasi murid asrama Ravenclaw—ada yang berlatih Quidditch (olahraga paling popular di dunia sihir dengan enam tiang gawang tinggi, empat buah bola dan empat belas pemain di atas sapu terbang) dan menontonnya serta ada yang bermain di Danau Hitam dan bercanda dengan cumi-cumi raksasa,

Sore menjelang petang adalah waktu favorit gadis berambut merah ini. Duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Beach, meluruskan kakinya dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati sapuan sang angin yang meniupkan aroma dedaunan, membelai halus pipinya yang putih.

Lily menikmati ini. Mentari senja dengan sinar yang lembut. Semburat merah ke-orange-an mendominasi kanvas cakrawala. Sembari membuka kembali buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

Iris klorofilnya mengerjap, menatap serombongan berjubah merah gelap dan dihiasi warna emas—warna asramanya—berkibar-kibar di tengah lapangan Quidditch.

Satu lagi rahasianya. Selalu menonton latihan tim asramanya itu … dari tempat ini.

Tempat duduk favoritnya ini letaknya tersembunyi jika dilihat dari lapangan Quidditch.—jika kau tahu maksudku—dia takkan pernah memunculkan diri di bangku penonton saat sesi latihan.

.

.

"_Merlin … aku tak mau menonton latihan itu, Mary." Tolak Lily pada ajakan sahabatnya itu._

_"Ayolah, aku tahu kau luang, Lils," bujuk Mary. "Tak baik menghabiskan waktumu—bahkan waktu santaimu itu di hadapan tumpukan buku super tebal itu. lebih baik kau alihkan sementara pada serombongan cowok-cowok keren kita," Mary menambahkan dengan seringai, "terutama James. Dia—"_

_"—adalah orang besar kepala yang gemar mengacak-acak rambut semrawutnya itu," potong Lily. "Tak usah kau beri tahu, aku sudah tahu fakta itu sejak—" Lily menghitung dalam hati, "lima tahun yang lalu. Sejak dia dengan bangga memamerkan kemampuannya berdiri di atas sapu idiot itu." Lily berhenti dan mengambil nafas._

_._

_Mary memutar bola matanya. Sebagai sahabat terdekat gadis bermata zamrud itu, dia sudah tahu kekesalan Lily pada James yang selalu mengejarnya tak kenal lelah. Sebenarnya bukan benci yang dirasakan Lily. Hanya kekesalan dan kesebalan. ("Jika kau ditaksir oleh seorang pemuda sejak pertama menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts—berumur sebelas tahun—yang mana belum mengenal arti cinta dan terus-menerus berkoar-koar bahwa dia mencintaimu, bagaimana? Bahkan, parahnya disertai dengan cengiran bodoh itu—sambil terus mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dimana letak keseriusannya itu?"). Itu adalah jawaban yang diberikan Lily ketika ditanyai dirinya alasan penolakan terhadap James. Saat itu, Mary menghela nafas lega. Bukan prasangka buruk yang selama ini ia terka. Hanya tunggu waktu saja untuk mendinginkan kepala mereka—hingga menyatukan mereka._

_Seperti saat ini, saat dimana Lily masih belum menyadari bahwa sedikit hatinya telah terjerat pesona James Potter. Sorot mata zamrud itu memang masih berkilat sebal, saat dengan dongkolnya Lily menumpahkan segala keusikan James di kelas lima dan kelas sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan … betapa tidak berdayanya dia—selaku Prefek menjatuhkan detensi padanya, karena rekan sesama Prefeknya—Remus Lupin merupakan anggota geng mereka. Saat itu, Mary bersumpah ada kilasan emosi yang berbeda melintas di mata emerald itu. Simpatikah? Pedulikah? Mary takut untuk mengambil hipotesa. Masih terlalu dini … dan ambigu untuk mereka berdua._

_._

_"Well, aku tak tahu kau seperhatian itu pada James, Lils." Mary memancing. "Bahkan kau sampai ingat segala, kapan persisnya James mulai membuktikan kemampuan Quidditchnya itu."_

_"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Mary." Lily tergagap. "Ha-hanya—"_

_"Ya, ya, ya … 'hanya saja aku kesal dengan tingkah tengilnya itu'. Aku sudah hafal di luar kepala jawabanmu itu, Lily flower." Mary mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir lalat tak kasat mata di depan hidungnya. "Sudahlah, aku lebih baik ajak Alice saja. Kau. Tak. Asik," menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, Mary berlalu._

_"A-aku sebenarnya ingin … tapi, ego ini masih saja tak mau," ucap Lily lirih. Iris klorofilnya menatap punggung Mary. Pintu lukisan Sang Nyonya Gemuk—penjaga pintu asrama Gryffindor terbuka. Dan, keluarlah sahabatnya ini bersama kekasih Frank Longbottom._

.

.

'_Astaga, apa yang ku lamunkan?'_ percakapan tak penting dengan Mary itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

'_Huh, merepotkan.'_

Meraih sebutir kerikil di dekatnya, gadis bermarga Evans ini melemparkannya ke tengah Danau Hitan dengan sekuat tenaga.

Lily menjerit keras. "Dasar kepala besar!"

Puas dengan acara "waktu luangnya itu, Lily kembali ke kastil. Tanpa disadari, iris klorofilnya melirik ke arah lapangan Quidditch yang masih saja ramai. Dan—dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan itu tengah memasukkan Quaffle dengan gaya, err … kerennya.

Menggelengkan kepala karena pemikiran anehnya itu, Lily meneruskan langkahnya.

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berpapasan dengan serombongan anak berlogo ular perak dan didasari warna hijau—Slytherin.

Nampaknya, bukan hanya Lily saja yang menyadarinya—

"Wow, lihatlah! Ada anak kesayangan Kepala Asrama kita, si Darah-Lumpur-Evans," cibir Avery.

"Minggir kau." Lily menatap lawan bicaranya satu per satu."Ah … Avery, Mulciber dan—" iris gioknya menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam klimis, "—Snape. Rombongan kecil ular licik pengiku penyihir hitam." Lily mencemooh dan menatap sinis ketiganya.

Yang kemudian memusatkan pada salah seorang di antaranya. "Well, Snape, Kau sudah resmi bergabung dengan mereka, eh?"

.

Pemuda yang mendapati tatapan tajam Lily—Severus Snape hanya menunduk.

"Jawab dia, Severus," desis Mulciber seraya menyenggol rusuk miliknya. Severus mengangkat dagu dan membalas tatapan Lily.

Obsidian bertemu viridian—

Tatapan itu … berbeda. Tatapan berkilat dari bola mata badam berwarna hijau cemerlang. Penuh kebencian.

* * *

"Cukup. Latihan kita sudahi sampai di sini. Tak ada gunanya kita terus latihan, jika konsentrasi kita sudah terpecah dan tubuh lelah," ujar sang kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Sebenarnya, konsentrasinya lah yang terpecah. Begitu mata hazel miliknya menangkap sosok berambut merah gelap itu melintasi halaman. Sinar mentari senja membiaskan sinar lemahnya. Membuat rambut merah itu berpendar kemilau.

Berkali-kali dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Quaffle yang hendak dia masukkan ke dalam gawang. Dan—tentu saja meleset, yang disambut dengan lenguhan penonton lain.

James menukik tajam ke bawah lapangan, kakinya menjejak dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Minumlah, Prongs," Sirius melemparkan sebotol air ke arahnya.

James menangkapnya gesit dan langsung menegak isinya. Sisanya ia gunakan untuk mengguyur kepalanya yang terasa panas. Meratakan air yang setengah membasahi rambutnya dengan mengacaknya. Membuat rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah.

"K-kau membuat mereka seperti demam. James," cicit Peter, seraya menunjuk kea rah segerombolan cewek-cewek yang merona merah dan mengikik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

James hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sirius mendengus, "huh, kau akan kalah pamor, andai aku juga seorang pemain Quidditch, Prongs."

"Yah … dan kau akan langsung terjungkal saat pertama kali sapu itu terbang, Pads," cengir James. Tentu saja, bukan rahasia umum kalau pemuda keturunan Black ini tidak cakap dalam urusan terbang—menggunakan sapu tentunya.

"Maaf saja, aku tak level terbang menggunakan sapu."

"K-kau m-mengelak Padfoot."

"Oh, diamlah kau, Wormtail!."

James ber-high-five dengan Peter dan tergelak. Namun, tawa James terhenti—

Bola mata sewarna dengan daun di musim gugur ini melihat bahwa gadisnya—Lily Evans, bertemu dengan serombongan anak Slytherin. Menangkap gelagat yang tak beres, ia langsung melesat ke tengah halaman tersebut.

"Oi, James! Kau melupakan ini—" Sirius mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat sihir milik James.

* * *

"Bergabung atau tidak, tentu saja bukan urusanmu, Evans." Snape menjawab. "Kau, Darah-Lumpur, tentu saja tak ada urusan denganku," tambah Snape disertai dengan cemoohannya.

Jujur, Lily bergetar.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali dia dipanggil dengan julukan menyakitkan itu—Darah-Lumpur oleh anak Slytherin. Bahkan berkali-kali, nyaris setiap bertemu dengan mereka. Namun, Lily tak pernah ambil pusing dan menebalkan telinganya.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ini—kedua kalinya dipanggil 'itu' dengan sahabat—oh, mantan sahabatnya sekarang. Tentu saja, ini terasa berbeda. Menyakitkan … dan menyesakkan.

_Bukan Gryffindor namanya jika kita tak berani._

Pepatah konyol. Menguatkan hatinya, Lily terus menatap intens mata hitam lawan bicaranya. "Oh, tentu saja bukan urusanku, Snape. Aku tak ingin mengotori tangan dan darah yang kalian hina ini, dengan urusan kotor kalian."

"Kau, Sev-Snape, tak ada bedanya dengan mereka," Lily mengarahkan arah pandangnya—menunjuk pada Avery dan Mulciber lalu kembali memusatkan pada Snape. "Kalian para Darah Murni tak tahu diri! Kejam, hina. Tingkah laku kalian tak pantas dengan kemurnian darah yang kalian agungkan itu—"

"Cukup!" Avery menggeram marah. Terlihat tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu di balik saku jubahnya. "Kau, beraninya menghina kami, Darah Lumpur!"

Secepat kilat, Lily menarik tongkat Willow-nya. "PROTEGO!"—

—tepat dengan sinar ungu meluncur di balik tongkat Avery

Traang … sinar ungu itu menghantam perisai pelindung Lily. "Impedimenta!" serang Lily balik.

Kuatnya perisai pelindung Lily, dan mantranya yang berbalik—ditambah kutukan perintang gadis itu—menghantam Avery dan membuatnya jatuh terpental sejauh tiga meter.

Refleks. Kedua temannya, Mulciber dan termasuk Snape menarik tongkat mereka. Menghunuskan ke arahnya.

Menatap garang, Mulciber menggeram marah, "Kau, berani sekali, Darah. Lumpur. Kotor." Tongkatnya bergetar. Sedangkan Severus, tongkat miliknya hanya teracung tak berarti ke arah Lily. Dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Dan kau, Snape, akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan rekanmu itu, huh?" Nada suara Lily terdengar dingin, mengacuhkan perkataan Mulciber. "Tentu saja ka—"

"—Expeliarmus!"

Sinar merah menghantam Lily. Tongkat Willow miliknya terbang sejauh tiga meter di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Di saat atensi gadis bermata hijau cemerlang ini terpusat pada mantan sahabatnya, Avery yang sudah pulih dari mantra perintang Lily segera bangkit. Menyeringai licik, dia meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak di tanah, seberkas sinar merah meluncur—

—Dan tongkat milik Darah Lumpur itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Tanpa tongkat, Lily tak berdaya. Terlebih yang dihadapinya ini adalah tiga murid Slytherin yang gila Sihir Hitam dan—laki-laki. Astaga! Seorang perempuan melawan tiga orang lelaki … dan _wandless_—tanpa tongkat.

Keadaan itu nampaknya terbaca oleh Muciber. Mata hijau Lily melihatnya membuat gerakan menebas. Dan rasa perih menjalari lengan kanannya.—darah merembes disertai dengan luka sayatan dalam.

"Licik! Menyerang di balik punggung lawan—"

"Semua itu sah jika berduel, Nona."

Lily bergidik mendengarnya.

Mata hijaunya bersirobok dengan mata hitam Severus. Kemudian, Severus cepat-cepat menunduk.

Dilihatnya Mulciber yang menyenggol rusuk Severus—mengakibatkan mantan sahabatnya itu sedikit berjengit—mendesis pelan. Lily tak bisa menangkap apa yang dibisikannya. Tapi … apapun itu, pastilah sesuatu yang buruk.

Benar.

Severus kini mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya—ke arah Lily . Dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

Seberkas sinar ungu meluncur. Tepat di depannya. Lily yang terkejut dan tak berdaya tanpa tongkatnya—menutup mata.

Namun, apapun itu, dia merasa tak kunjung merasakannya. Sinar kutukan itu tak menghantamnya—

.

Kedua manik hitam Severus melebar. Bukan. Bukan karena reaksi gadis yang ada di depannya. Namun, karena sinar yang meluncur—bahkan mulutnya pun belum mengucapkan sepatah mantra!

Indra pendengaran Severus menegak, diiringi dengan desisan lemah. Menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Avery yang menyeringai keji.

.

—dan memantul.

Seolah terdapat perisai tak kasat mata yang mendadak tercipta di depan Lily.

* * *

Pemuda berambut acak-acakkan itu segera berlari.

Evans.

"Oi, James! Kau melupakan ini—" teriakan Sirius tak dia dengarkan. Entah apa yang dilupakannya, yang pasti Lily lebih mendesak.

Astaga, benar kan firasatnya. Seorang gadis tanpa tongkat dengan tiga orang pemuda bertubuh besar—oh, ralat, si _Snivellus_ itu tidak termasuk bertubuh besar.

Tepat ketika sinar ungu melesat dari sisi belakang-kanan Lily. '_Main belakang pula_,' pikirnya.

"Sial!" James mengumpat ketika dia merogoh saku jubah Quidditchnya. Kesalahan fatal. Tongkatnya tidak ada—dan James menepuk jidat. '_Aku menitipkannya pada Pads_!'

Tak ada pilihan lain. Mungkin ini yang akan disebut dengan tindakan ksatria tapi bodoh—

James segera menghambur dan berdiri di depan Lily. Membiarkan dadanya yang terhantam kutukan bocah Slytherin tersebut.

* * *

Lily membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa wajahnya berada di balik punggung seseorang—dengan jubah Quidditch berwarna merah emas.

"Menyerang seorang gadis tanpa tongkat? Bahkan bergerombol. Merlin … kalian para Slyhtherin memang licik dan tak berperasaan." Suara pemuda ini, terasa familiar. Mungkinkah ini dia?

.

"Wah, wah … Kebetulan sekali. Kita kedatangan tamu spesial, Severus," Avery mencibir. Matanya berkilat licik. "lihatlah, James Potter, kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor datang. Mana gengmu yang bodoh itu, heh?"

Mulciber tertawa girang. "Dua singa Gryffindor yang sok berani. Menantang kita para ular, bahkan tanpa senjata sekalipun. Ini pasti akan menjadi tontonan menarik."

.

Benar. Tak meleset dugaannya. Siapa lagi pemilik rambut hitam berantakan dan mencuat?

Lily memandang punggung Potter. Bahunya terlihat naik turun seirama dengan napasnya yang tak beraturan—tersengal-sengal. Samar, wangi parfum musk tertangkap indra penciuman Lily.

Entah mengapa, hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ini … adalah jarak terdekat baginya—bagi mereka berdua—setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Bukan rahasia umum jika James Potter menyukai Lily—dann belum ada balasan dari yang bersangkutan. Alih-alih membalas atau merespon, Lily malah menghindar. Lily lah yang membuat jarak. Sudah melihat wajah dan cengiran bodoh ditambah rambut acak-acakan Potter saja sudah membuat moodnya turun.

Namun, mengapa ini terasa ironi?

Terasa berbeda? Mengapa rambut acak-acakkan Potter terlihat … err, lucu? Lily harus mati-matian menahan kontrol terhadap tangannya.

'_Stop berpikir bodoh, Lils_' pikirnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah dari belakang punggung Pottter dan mengambil tempat di sisinya.

Potter menoleh sekilas ke arahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebenarnya Lily ingin mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda ini. Namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Luka sayatan yang menggores lengan kanannya, kini terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut. Iris teduhnya menangkap ekspresi khawatir ketika dia tidak sengaja meringis kesakitan, sebagai pengganti dari menganggukkan kepala.

Tak tahan dengan pandangan intens pemuda di sisinya—Lily menolak untuk menatap hazelnya. Dibuangnya pandangan itu ke arah mana saja, asal buka manik sewarna daun yang gugur itu. Dan, dia menangkap siluet benda tipis-panjang. Itu … tongkat Willownya, tergeletak begitu saja di tanah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

"Wormtail, sepertinya sobat kita memerlukan ini," kata Sirius sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

Peter memandang benda itu—kayu berpelitur halus, pipih dn panjang—itu, tongkat James. "Astaga, dia melupakannya."

Sirius hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terkadang, cinta bisa membuat seseorang yang pintar menjadi bodoh, ya?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak memerlukan jawaban—pertanyaan retoris. Kemudian pemuda Black ini teringat, "ayo, Wormtail, kita jenguk Moony. Arrghh … gara-gara detensi sialan semalam, aku dan James tak dapat menemani dia jalan-jalan semalam."

Peter pun meringis.

"Jangan bilang, kau juga absen semalam."

Pemuda pendek ini mengangguk, sembari menggaruk rambut tipisnya. "Err … maaf, aku harus mengerjakan essai ramuan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati-nya professor Slughorn, Pads."

Sirius menghela napas. "Oh … kasihan Moony. Ku dengar, luka-luka akibat transformasinya semalam lumayan banyak. Pastilah dia mencakari dirinya sendiri." Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Peter—menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit. Kasihan Moony, pastilah ia merindukan tikus gembul ini."

"Hahaha … sialan kau, Pads." Peter meninju bahu kawannya main-main.

Dan, dua orang pemuda ini—kurus tinggi dan pendek gembul—berlari menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

James meraba dadanya. Gelegar rasa nyeri kian terasa akibat terkena hantaman sinar ungu milik Avery. Dia tak tahu itu kutukan apa, yang jelas dia merasa semakin lemah.

Kini, Avery melipat tangannya di atas dada. Tersenyum licik. Dia menepuk punggung Snape dengan berlebihan.

"Kini, si Potter ini menjadi hakmu, Sev. Anggap saja kesempatan. Kau ingat tentang penyerangan pasca OWL tahun lalu bukan?

Perlahan, muka Snape yang tertunduk kini terangkat. Iris hitamnya berkilat. "Ku harap, kau tak lupa dengan tindakanmu itu, Potter."

Tentu saja tidak. Seberengsek dan sejahil apapun James, diam-diam dia memang menyesal. Saat itu, tingkah main-main James bertransformasi menjadi kemarahan setelah mendengar 'kata tabu' yang dilontarkan Snape pada Lily.

James tahu.

Tak seharusnya dia mempermalukan Snape. Menjungkirbalikkan dan mempertontonkan apa yang—James tak mau lagi menyebutnya.

"Dan terima kasih, berkat kau, kini aku menemukan jalanku sendiri." Suara dingin Snape kembali terdengar. "Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan sakitnya dipermalukan," Snape memandang berkeliling, "tapi sayang, semua murid telah kembali ke dalam kastil. Mungkin sedikit kutukan—"

Mulciber segera menyambarnya, "sudah lama aku ingin mempraktekan salah satu Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan pada. Cruciatus mungkin?"

"Kau jangan gegabah. Aku tak ingin menarik perhatian. Ini masih di lingkungan Hogwarts dan di bawah lindungan Dumbledore," cegah Avery.

Tatapan lapar Mulciber hilang. "Tapi … aku ingin. Dan mumpung kita ada—"

"Levicorpus." Suara dingin itu menyerang.

Dan, detik berikutnya James tergantung terbalik—kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas—di udara. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan kakinya. Semua benda yang ada di saku James terjatuh. Termasuk Snitch-nya.

* * *

'_Bagus, mereka sedang memperhatikan Potter,' _batin Lily.

Sedikit melangkahkan kaki kanannya untuk menyeret tongkat Willow miliknya. Begitu sudah dirasa bisa dijangkau dengan tangannya, dia menunduk. Sedikit meringis, tangan kanannya segera menyambar itu.

Lily tak menyimak pembicaraan mereka—Potter, Avery, Mulciber dan Sev.

Atensi Potter pun nampaknya demikian. Hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa Lily sudah berada di sisinya.

Tepat saat tangan Lily mengenggam kembali tongkatnya, dia melihat seberkas sinar meluncur dari tongkat Severus dan menghantam tubuh Potter.

Mata hijau Lily terbelalak.

De ja vu—dengan keadaan yang terbalik.

Potter tergantung dengan Severus yang mempunyai kendali. Kontras dengan apa yang terjadi pada musim OWL tahun lalu.

"Sectusempra." Severus membuat gerakan menebas. Dan kini, Lily dapat melihat sayatan melintang di sepanjang lengan kiri Potter. Dalam, dengan darah yang terus menerus menetes.

Lily memandang tak percaya. Bahwa, Severusnya, sahabatnya kini benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang sebenarnya. Desas-desus itu benar. Pelahap maut—

Kedua teman Severus pun tak jauh beda. Keduanya tampak ganas dan sadis.

"Crucio!" seru Mulciber.

Astaga! Bahkan mereka berani menggunakan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan di lingkungan sekolah!

Potter menggeliat. Mukanya semakin membiru. Namun, dia tak berteriak. Lily tahu itu sakit, melihat Potter menggigit bibirnya erat-erat untuk menjerit.

'_Dia akan kehabisan darahnya!'_

"Cukup! Kutukan itu akan membekas!" teriak Avery.

"Tidak akan berhenti, mate. Sebelum dia," Mulciber menunjuk Potter, "ber-te-ri-ak." Dia semakin menjadi-jadi, manambah intensitas kutukannya.

Lily tak tahan lagi. "Cukup! Hentikan! JAMES!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Catatan kaki:

[1] Kutipan Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix chapter 28

Curcolan Author:

Tadinya mau ku publish tanggal 27 Maret kemarin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun si Prongs. Tapi, karena kerjaan belom beres ditambah sedang lembur yang menggila, baru sempat dipublish sekarang *dasar author pemalas*. Dan, niatnya juga mau jadi oneshot, tapi jari berkehendak lain deh #nyengir.

So, mind to review and concrit?

Your feedback give me a support to continue next chapter (^o^)


	2. Snitch

"_Crucio!" seru Mulciber._

_Sepasang bola mata hijau cemerlang itu membelalak. 'Astaga! Mereka berani menggunakan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan di lingkungan sekolah!' teriak Lily dalam hati._

_Dapat dilihat bahwa sosok pemuda yang melayang-layang—tergantung dalam posisi terbalik—itu semakin menggigiti bibirnya—menahan jeritan yang akan lolos._

"_Cukup! Hentikan! JAMES!" Lily menyongsong sosok berjubah merah keemasan tersebut._

.

.

.

**Analogi Snitch**

by WatchFang

**Harry Potter **belong to JK. Rowling

I never ever don't take profit from this fic

.

**Warning**: typo, Author's Pov, and maybe OOC.

.

_Bagian Dua_

_Snitch adalah bola yang paling sulit diraih dalam Quidditch, kau tahu?_

_._

_._

_._

Sinar mentari masuk, menelusup ke dalam celah-celah kaca jendela rumah sakit Hogwarts. Membiaskan sinarnya yang lemah di penghujung musim dingin saat ini, di awal Februari.

Sepasang kelopak membuka perlahan. Penglihatannya yang buram, terlebih dengan seberkas sinar masuk yang menyilaukan, membuat mata itu menyipit. Sambil menguap dan meregangkan badan, James meraih kacamata bundarnya di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Dia membuka lipatan kacamata bundar itu, menyurukkan kedua gagangnya dan memasangnya di atas telinga. James meyesuaikan penglihatannya. Sepasang bola mata hazelnutnya berkeliling memandang.

Nampak bed-bed pasien berjejeran dengan tirai yang menjadi sekatnya. Semerbak bau ramuan pun menyergap indra penciumannya.

'_Rumah sakit? Mengapa bisa di sini?_' kening James mengerut.

"Oh, Nak, jangan bangkit dulu. Lukamu belum sepenuhnya kering." Nampak sesosok wanita berwajah keibuan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Di tangannya terdapat ramuan berwarna hijau dengan uap yang mengepul.

James mengernyit. Rasa sakit mendadak melanda ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya, tangan kirinya, dan wajahnya.

"Kau kuberi Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, Nak. Untuk mencegahmu mengigau karena rasa sakit yang melanda." James menoleh dan melihat Madam Pomfrey—matron rumah sakit—sedang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. James mengangguk paham.

Menyibak lengan kaos panjang berwarna merah di lengan kirinya, dia terpekik. Goresan,oh bukan hanya sekedar goresan, tapi sayatan yang dalam—berwarna hitam keunguan—membujur di sepanjang lengan kirinya. Masih terlihat darah yang menetes di luka itu. James baru menyadari, bahwa warna merah di lengan kaos sisi merahnya itu nampak berbeda. Merah dengan noda merah yang lebih gelap. Dan, itu darahnya.

"Jujur, dari banyaknya luka yang kau dapatkan, luka di lengan kirimu itulah yang paling sulit disembuhkan," kata Madam Pomfrey sembari menyurukkan piala perak berisi ramuan yang mengepul pada James. "Minumlah, ini ramuan penambah darah. Kau kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka ini—yang sulit sekali menutup. Bahkan, aku sudah mencoba menjahit lukamu."

James menerima piala ramuan yang mengepul itu. "Menjahit?"

"Ya, kau tahu, para dokter, istilah penyembuh dalam dunia Muggle, biasanya melakukan ini untuk menutup sebuah luka. Tapi, lukamu ini berbeda tentunya. Semacam akibat dari mantra sihir hitam," mata cokelat Madam Pomfey menatap James dengan lembut. "Siapa yang menyerangmu, Nak?"

Mengalihkan pandangan pada uap yang meliuk-liuk di atas piala peraknya, James berpikir. Mengingat serangkaian peristiwa sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat dahinya sedikit berdenyut.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau minum saja ramuan itu, Mr. Potter," nada suara Madam Pomfrey kembali formal, "dan habiskan."

Harus diakui, matron rumah sakit itu wanita yang menyenangkan, tapi bisa menjadi sangat keras. Menutup hidungnya, James segera menegak habis ramuan itu. rasa pahit melanda indra pengecapnya. "Euh, aku tak suka rasanya."

"Penawar dan obat kadang memang terasa pahit." Madam Pomfrey mengambil kembali piala perak yang telah kosong di tangan James. "Beruntung, Miss Evans segera membawamu kemari. Di saat keadaanmu yang kekurangan begitu banyak darah."

Mendengar nama gadis incarannya disebut, James menoleh ke wanita penyembuh itu. Sepasang hazel miliknya membulat. "Benarkah?"

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk singkat, sembari menuangkan cairan—ramuan berwarna hijau ke dalam piala perak milik James. "Saat itu, kau di ambang kesadaran karena kehilangan banyak darah," wanita itu tersenyum sekilas, "Miss Evans terlihat sangat cemas. Andai dia tahu bahwa kau juga langganan pasienku setiap habis pertandingan Quidditch-mu itu. Dia tak perlu secemas itu"

James nyengir seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Minumlah, ini Ramuan Tidur," wanita bermata cokelat itu kembali meyurukkan piala perak dengan asap mengepul. "Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat, Mr. Potter."

Setelah menegak habis ramuan keduanya ini, dirasakannya kelopak mata James memberat dan mulai menutup. Kantuk telah menyergapnya—

"Tidak, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter baru saja beristirahat."

—dan saat ini dia berada di ambang kesadarannya, antara sadar dan tak sadar. Sayup-sayup suara masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengarannya, sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

OoooO

_Beberapa saat yang lalu…_

.

.

"_Crucio_!" seru Mulciber.

Sepasang bola mata hijau cemerlang itu membelalak. 'Astaga! Mereka berani menggunakan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan di lingkungan sekolah!' teriak Lily dalam hati.

Dapat dilihat bahwa sosok pemuda yang melayang-layang—tergantung dalam posisi terbalik—itu semakin menggigiti bibirnya—menahan jeritan yang mungkin akan lolos. Darah mulai menetes dari luka sayatan yang ditimbulkan mantra Severus.

"Cukup! Kutukan itu akan membekas!" terdengar Avery berteriak membentak.

"Tidak akan berhenti, mate. Sebelum dia," Mulciber menunjuk Potter, "ber-te-ri-ak." Dia semakin menjadi-jadi, menambah intensitas kutukannya pada Potter.

Dan kini, jeritan kesakitan lolos dari bibir sang Chaser Quidditch Gryffindor itu

"Cukup! Hentikan! JAMES!" Lily menyongsong sosok berjubah merah keemasan tersebut sembari mengacungkan tongkat _Willow_-nya. "_Finite Incantatum_."

Potter terbebas dari mantra Levicorpus yang dirapalkan Severus. Tubuhnya mendarat dengan keras dan melayang-layang sepuluh senti di atas tanah sebelum benar-benar menghantam tanah.

"_Finite_," gumam Avery, mencabut kutukan yang dirapalkan Mulciber. "Sudah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja," Avery mengibaskan tangan dan kembali menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di balik jubah Slytherin-nya, kemudian dia berbalik, " sebelum ada saksi yang melihat tindakan kita."

Lily menggeram marah. "Kau! Aku akan melapor perbuatan kalian semua pada Profesor McGonagall!"

Mulciber mencibir seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya."Lihatlah sekeliling, Nona. Tak ada orang dan saksi mata. Ayo, Severus, kita pergi."

Mulciber berjalan menyusul Avery, diikuti dengan Severus di belakangnya.

Lily menatap sendu punggung mantan sahabatnya. Sebegitu jauhkah jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka? Sebegitu berbedakah jalan yang mereka ambil masing-masing?

.

"Errr."

Erangan Potter kembali menyadarkan lamunan Lily.

Dia menghampiri sosoknya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah. "Kau tak apa, Potter?"

'_Pertanyaan bodoh, Lils'_ kutuknya dalam hati.

Jika melihat kondisi Potter yang bersimbah darah, jubah Quidditch yang terkoyak, dan sayatan luka yang membujur sepanjang lengan kiri pemuda itu. Apakah kau masih sanggup untuk berbasa-basi seperti layaknya menanyakan, _apa kabar, eh?_

Potter menggeleng dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. "Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit nyeri di sini," dia menujuk dadanya, kemudian tangannya, "dan nyeri di sini." Pemuda itu menatap Lily. "Bisa kau bawa aku ke rumah sakit, Evans. Dan jangan diam saja. Kecuali jika kau senang melihatku terbaring tak bernyawa di sini." Potter mulai menutup matanya.

"Hei, pertahankan kesadaranmu! Aku ini perempuan, bodoh. Mana kuat aku memapahmu jika kau pingsan?"

Potter kembali membuka matanya, dan menyeringai.

'_Astaga, masih sempat dia menyeringai?'_

"Kau ini penyihir atau bukan? Gunakan tongkat sihirmu," dia kembali menyeringai, "atau jangan-jangan kau mulai terpesona dengan ku hingga tak mampu berpikir, mantra apa yang akan digunakan, hm?"

Lily berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi saja. Biar kau mati di sini pun aku tak peduli."

Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah—

—namun terhenti karena ada yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mengenggamnya. Hangat dan besar. Tangan Potter.

"Maaf, aku hanya becanda." Pegangan itu mengendur dan melepas.

Lily berbalik.

Pemuda itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Potter!" Lily menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hei, idiot!"

Menarik tongkat sihirnya, Lily menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Membuat tubuh Potter seringan bulu, kemudian bergegas memapahnya menuju rumah sakit di bagian sayap kastil.

.

.

Lily disambut dengan tergopoh-gopoh oleh matron rumah sakitnya. Dibantu olehnya, ia membaringkan tubuh Potter di bed terdekat dan menutup tirai penyekatnya. Sementara Madam Pomfrey, menyiapkan peralatan dan ramuan untuk pemuda ini.

Terdengar tirai tersibak. Lily memperkirakan itu berasal dari bed terdekat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah boleh keluar, Moony. Luka-lukamu sudah sembuh dan wajahmu sudah tak begitu pucat lagi." Terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Lily.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Moony. Ka-kami tak bisa menemanimu berjalan-jalan semalam." Suara gagap ikut menimpali perkataan pemuda ini.

Apakah mereka—

"Benar. Aku dan James didetensi Profesor McGonagall semalam."

"Dan a-aku harus mengerjakan essai Ramuan Tegukan Bagai Hidup-nya Profesor Slughorn yang harus dikumpukan hari ini."

"Tak apa. Kehadiran kalian saat ini sudah sangat berarti bagiku. Mana James?"

—Black, Pettigrew dan Remus? Sedang apa?

Terdengar langkah-langkah mendekati mereka. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Pemeriksaan terakhir tadi sudah bagus. Lukamu pun sudah menutup, tinggal menunggu bekasnya hilang besok.."

Kemudian, terdengar langkah-langkah bersamaan—dari sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai—menuju pintu. Mereka mulai berceloteh ramai. Sesaat hening dan disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Lily yakin bahwa Madam Pomfrey pastilah telah memelototi mereka semua— agar jangan berisik—sebelum menutup pintu.

Langkah-langkah itu kembali terdengar, mendekati bed Potter.

Madam Pomfrey kembali dengan ramuan mengepul dalam piala perak. Mata cokelatnya memandang Lily. "Miss Evans, bisa kau keluar dari sekat ini sebentar. Aku harus memeriksa Mr. Potter."

Lily mengangguk, kemudian menyibak tirai penutup sekat dan keluar, Dia duduk di kursi tunggu dekat meja kerja wanita penyembuh rumah sakit itu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada punggung kursi, Lily memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

Gadis berambut merah ini sedikit terkejut ketika dirasanya tepukan halus di bahunya. Membuka kelopaknya yang sempat tertutup, dia mengerjap. Dilihatnya Madam Pomfrey telah keluar dari sekat bed Poter dengan membawa dua buah piala perak yang telah kosong.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, Madam?

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Sudah agak membaik, meski luka di lengan kirinya belum menutup. Beruntung kau tepat membawanya sebelum dia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Bolehkah aku?"

Madam Pofrey menggeleng. "Tidak, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter baru saja beristirahat. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke asramamu. Lihatlah," mata cokelatnya memandang Lily dari bawah ke atas, "kau nampak berantakan, nak. Kembali ke asramamu dan beristirahatlah."

Lily mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahwa penyembuh rumah sakitnya ini bisa sangat tegas dan menyebalkan jika menyangkut dengan kondisi pasien yang dirawatnya.

OoooO

Lily berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju Menara Gryffindor. Mengerling arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, dia mendengus. Pukul sembilan malam, dan dia belum makan. Pastilah makan malam di Aula Besar sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Nampaknya dia harus melewati makan malam—kecuali jika dia tahu letak dapur Hogwarts yang tersembunyi. Bertanya dengan gerombolan kecil Potter adalah hal mustahil yang akan dilakukannya, meski tak menutup untuk Remus.

Suara langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong. Tapi, indra pendengaran Lily menangkap ada yang tidak beres.

Suara yang menggema bukan hanya satu. Itu berarti—

—mencabut tongkatnya, dia berbalik.

Dan mendengus ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut hitam-panjang-klimis di belakangnya. "Ada apa?" Lily hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan nada dinginnya.

Snape berjalan , segera saja, Lily melangkah mundur dan berbalik. Memunggungi Snape.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Aku tak tertarik." Lily hendak bergegas pergi, namun gagal. Langkahnya tertahan. Sepasang tangan memegang bahunya.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Snape."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Lily tetap bergeming.

"Aku tahu kau memang tak suka. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf."

"Kurasa pembicaraan kita telah selesai akhir tahun lalu." Napas Lily memburu, amarahnya tersulut. "Kau, sama buruknya dengan Potter. Bahkan lebih buruk. Kau menggunakan Sihir Hitam dan sangat buruknya lagi," Lily mengambil jeda sejenak, "kau bagian dari mereka, Pelahap-Maut."

Helaan napas terdengar dari sosok di belakangnya."Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Severus mendesah pelan, " sebagai seseorang yang selalu menyayangi sahabatnya."

Didengarnya Snape menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Lily mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat miliknya, merapalkan Mantra Pelindung _non-verbal._

Alih-alih terjadi sesuatu, dia melihat sososok makhluk transparan berpendar keperakan. Sosok itu, rusa betina perak. Berlari anggun melesat ke depan dan pendar keperakannya lenyap di penghujung lorong.

Lily mengerjap—

itu, Patronus.

—dirasakannya dari punggungnya bahwa Snape telah pergi berbalik.

_Mengapa?_

Satu kata berputar di pikiran gadis ini.

.

.

.

"Cahaya Peri," sengal Lily. Bahkan sebelum Sang Nyonya Gemuk—lukisan penjaga pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor—membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan kata kunci.

Pintu segera mengayun, memperlihatkan lubang di dalamnya. Iapun memanjat masuk.

Ruang Rekreasi di Menara Gryffindor nampak lengang. Api di perapian pun semakin meredup. Hanya terdapat beberapa anak kelas lima dan kelas tujuh yang masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka.

Kaki jenjangnya menaiki undakan demi undakan tangga yang membawanya menuju kamar perempuan kelas enam. Meraih kenop pintu, Lily membuka dan segera menghambur masuk ke dalamnya.

Teman-teman sekamarnya telah tidur. Bahkan sahabat kentalnya, Mary juga. Padahal Lily sudah bersiap meledak untuk mencurahkan unek-uneknya. Terpaksa dia menyimpannya besok.

Menghempsakan bokongnya di tepi tempat tidur, Lily mengatur napasnya yang memburu seraya mengusap dadanya—menetralkan degup jantungnya yang menderu kencang. Pikirannya melanglang berkelana.

'_Merlin, mimpi apa aku semalam?'_

Hari ini benar-benar menguras emosi. Marah, simpati, panik, cemas, sedih. Semuanya campur menjadi satu. Dan, apa maksud yang ditunjukkan Severus tadi? Patronus? Rusa betina?

.

.

"_Di sini kau rupanya."_

_Lily nyaris terlonjak begitu mendengar sapaan ini. Tanpa menoleh pun, dia sudah tau siapa sosok yang berani menginterupsi keasyikannya membaca buku._

_Suara bangku yang bergesekan di lantai menandakan bahwa sosok itu mendudukkan diri di sisinya. _

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

_Lily merotasikan sepasang kelereng hijau cemerlangnya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya. "Menurutmu, aku sedang memasak begitu?"_

"_Kau tahu. Lil, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang berbasa-basi. Maksudku, kau sedang apa memelototi buku itu?"_

_Lily meraih buku bersampul kulit cokelat dengan tebal lima ratus halaman yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk pada suatu gambar. "Lihatlah, Sev. Ini tentang mantra Patronus. Aku ingin sekali menguasainya."_

"_Jika kau menguasainya, sosok apa yang ingin kau wujudkan dalam mantra Patronusmu?"_

"_Rusa betina."_

_Sepasang mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Mengapa?"_

"_Itu … anggun."_

"_Jawaban bodoh."_

_Seketika bunyi debum buku yang menghantam dengan diiringi erangan terdengar._

_._

_._

Kenangannya—bersama Severus—di tahun ketiga menguar ke permukaan. Entah mengapa dia mengetahui ada pesan terisrat di dalamnya. Tapi apa?

Mengerang lemah, Lily menjatuhkan tubuhnya seutuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna merah dan emas seraya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam.

'_Merlin!'_

Lily terlonjak bangun, ketika mendapati ada sesuatu yang menyodok dengan keras di sakunya. Dimasukkannya tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jubahnya.

Iris gioknya melebar.

Bola sebesar bola pingpong—bola permainan di dunia Muggle—berwarna emas dengan sayap yang mengepak.

Ini, Snitch?

Dipandanginya bola yang berada dalam genggamannya kini, setara dengan jarak pandang matanya. Dibalik dan dirabanya.

Indra perabanya merasakan ukiran kasar yang nampak dengan asal-asalan diukir oleh pengukirnya.

Deg.

Ukiran itu—

—membentuk inisial namanya. LE.

OoooO

Lily terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menyengat. Awal Februari ini masih peralihan antara musim dingin dan semi.

Menepuk jidatnya, dia sadar bahwa dia jatuh tertidur masih dengan berpakaian lengkap tanpa membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

Manik sewarna daun hijau itu mengerling ke arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul lima pagi hari. Lebih baik dia bersiap, lalu ke perpustakaan. Menuntaskan hasrat keingintahuannya pada suatu hal yang mendadak menyentak-nyentak liar.

OoooO

Aula Besar pagi ini masih lengang. Masih nampak kosong di keempat meja asrama. Para guru di Meja Tinggi pun baru beberapa yang hadir. Dentingan suara garpu, sendok dan pisau yang beradu terdengar lemah.

Lily mendudukkan diri di ujung meja—dekat dengan Meja Tinggi, menghadap meja Slytherin. Lalu mengambil setangkup roti panggang dan mengisi piala peraknya dengan jus labu kuning, Ia mulai membuka buku yang tadi dipinjamnya di perpustakaan. Walau disertai dengan dengusan dan pelototan dari Madam Pince—penjaga perpustakaan Hogwarts—karena meminjam di pagi buta.

_**Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa**_

Sembari mengunyah potongan roti panggangya, dia membuka indeks dari buku itu.

**S**.

Dibukanya dua sampai tiga lembar sekaligus. Hingga gerakan tangannya terhenti pada sebuah judul.

**Snitch**.

Mata hijaunya menelusuri baris demi baris di halaman tersebut.

.

_Snitch atau Golden Snitch adalah bola emas bersayap yang dapat terbang dengan kecepatan super tinggi dan dapat berputar 360 derajat. Bowman Wirght dari Godric's Hollow adalah orang pertama yang menciptakan Golden Snitch, untuk menggantikan burung Golden Snidget, seekor makhluk ajaib yang menyerupai burung. Burung Golden Snidget disebutkan dalam buku Hewan-Hewan Fantastis dan Di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan. Burung Golden Snidget sebelumnya digunakan dalam permainan tapi diganti karena isu-isu kekejaman terhadap binatang._

_Golden Snidget adalah sejenis burung luar biasa langka yang dilindungi. Tubuh bulat penuh, berparuh tipis dan dan sangat panjang. Memiliki mata merah yang berkilau bak permata, Golden Snidget sanggup terbang luar biasa cepat dan mengubah arah dengan kecepatan kemampuan yang hebat, berkat adanya tulang sendi putar pada sayapnya. Bulu dan mata Golden Snidget harganya sangat mahal dan dulu makhluk ini nyaris punah karena diburu para penyihir—_

'Kasihan sekali,' pikir Lily.

—_beruntung bahaya kepunahan ini diketahui tepat pada waktunya dan spesies ini pun segera dilindungi._

_Faktor paling penting yang mencegah kepunahan itu adalah digunakannya Golden Snitch sebagai pengganti Snidget dalam olahraga sihir Quidditch. [1]_

_Sebuah Snitch tidak pernah disentuh sebelum dilepaskan, bahkan oleh para pembuatnya. Mereka diharuskan untuk menggunakan sarung tangan. Kemudian disihir agar dapat mengenali orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Mencegah bila ada pertengkaran siapa yang lebih dulu menangkapnya [2]_

_._

"Hei, Rambut Merah."

Lily menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Mary Macdonald, tengah mendelik kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Kau meninggalkanku. Dan kau menghilang."

Sebelah alis Lily terangkat. "Menghilang? Apa maksudmu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Lily, Mary menghenpaskan bokongnya pada kursi di hadapan Lily dan menarik piringnya, mengisinya dengan _bacon_ dan telur mata sapi serta menuang penuh jus labu kuning pada piala peraknya.

Lily kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada buku yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

"Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa?" Mary bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Atensi Lily kembali pecah, menutup kesal buku itu sehingga terdengar bunyi debum keras."Mengapa? Masalah?"

Mary mengangkat bahu sambil memasukkan potongan _bacon_nya ke dalam mulut. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aneh jika mendadak kau membaca sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Quidditch."

Mata hijau Lily memandang jauh di balik punggung Mary—jauh ke belakang. Meja Slyhtherin masih nampak kosong.

"Err, kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini?"

Mata hijaunya kembali terpusat pada wajah sang sahabat dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berita penyerangan James dan diikuti dengan detensi—_skorsing_ pada tiga murid Slytherin," Mary memotong-motong kembali _bacon_nya menjadi kecil-kecil. "Sayang sekali, ketiga identitas murid itu dirahasiakan."

Lily meneguk jus labu kuningnya. Rasa manis menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Melempar pandangan ke arah pintu di ujung Aula Besar, nampak anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain mulai memasuki dan menduduki meja. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Remus yang memberi tahuku pagi tadi. Dia mendadak dipanggil oleh Profesor McGonagall."

Terdengar derit kursi yang diduduki seseorang. Lily menoleh ke arah kirinya. Nampak Alice, kekasih Frank Longbottom tersenyum lebar. "Pagi, Lily, Mary."

Lily membalas sapaan Alice dengan tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia meneruskan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak melihat James dan kawan-kawan. Kemana ya?" Alice memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Lily meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Aku tak tahu, Alice," jawabnya setelah merasakan pandangan yang menusuk dari kekasih Frank ini. "Dan jangan memandangku seakan aku tahu semua tentang James."

Hening.

Lily dapat melihat mata sepasang mata Mary dan Alice yang melebar. "_Well_, ada yang salah dari ucapanku?"

Hening.

Alice lah yang membuka suara. "Kau, menyebut nama James, Lils."

Lily memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Mary meneguk habis susu putihnya dan berdeham "Lily, si Rambut Merah ini, nampaknya telah menyebut Potter dengan James." Dia menambahkan sambil berkedip, "jika kau tahu maksudku."

"A-aku, maksudku Potter. Ya, Potter. A-aku hanya—"

"—refleks?" potong Alice sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Alice dan Mary terkikik geli melihat gadis berambut merah gelap itu salah tingkah.

Menggeram frustasi karena ulah kedua temannya, dia segera membereskan bukunya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri, mencangklong tasnya sembari merapikan seragamnya. "Aku ke perpustakaan."

"Tak ada yang bertanya, _we_." Mary bertanya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

OoooO

"Miss Evans." Panggilan ini menggema di sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan.

Lily berhenti dan menoleh. Nampak Profesor McGonagall, Kepala Asrama Gryffindor—asramanya—tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Mantel berwarna ungu kotak-kotaknya melambai-lambai terseret lantai.

Membetulkan letak kacamata perseginya yang sedikit merosot, Profesor McGonagall menatapnya serius. "Bisa ikut denganku ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah?"

Lily mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang—mengikuti guru Transfigurasi ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, membelok di sudut dan Profesor McGonagall berhenti di depan gargoyle—patung batu besar yang jelek sekali.

"Permen jeruk," Profesor McGonagall mengucapkan kata sandinya. Mendadak patung makhluk jelek itu hidup, melompat minggir dan dinding di belakangnya terbelah menampakkan tangga spiral yang bergerak pelan ke atas seperti eskalator—tangga berjalan di dunia Muggle.

Lily dan Profesor McGonagall melangkah menaiki anak tangga terbawah. Kedua dinding yang terbelah tadi kembali menutup diiringi bunyi benturan keras. Mereka meluncur ke atas, melingkar-lingkar, makin lama makin tinggi dan akhirnya Lily dapat melihat pintu kayu ek berkilat di depan, dengan pengetuk berbentuk griffon—makhluk berkepala dan bersayap elang tapi bertubuh singa.

Mereka tiba di puncak tangga batu. Professor McGonagall mengetuk pintunya.

Perlahan, jantung Lily berdegup lebih kencang. Selama menjabat sebagai Prefek tahun lalu dan tahun ini, hanya sekali dia ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah. Namun nampaknya permasalahan kali ini lebih penting. Ada gerangan apa sampai Profesor McGonagall memanggil dan membawanya kemari?

Pintu ek itu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang besar dan bundar.

"Minerva," Profesor Dumbledore menyapa, "ah, dan Miss Evans. Silahkan masuk."

Lily melangkah masuk.

Namun terkesiap ketika mendapati tiga sosok dengan seragam jubah Hogwarts berwarna hijau perak dengan emblem ular di dadanya.

Itu—

—mereka!

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan kaki:**

Data tentang Golden Snith diambil dari:

http[titik dua][slash][slash] .com[slash]2011[slash]11[slash]14[slash]quidditch[ slash]

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows bab 7

**.**

**.**

_Special thanks for:_

_**aira setiawan**__, __**Brilliant Hermione**__, __**Chaltermore3-23**__, __**Rise Star**__, a.r.n, spring flower (heiho spring! Iya aku annisa #nyengir), __**GoldSeeker13528**__, kebab, __**Beatrixmalf **__and __**Antares Malfoy**_

.

.

**Well, mind to Review and Concrit?**


	3. Pengorbanan

Lily tak mengerti. Apa yang diharapkan sang Kepala Sekolah untuk memanggilnya ke kantornya. Terlebih dengan kehadiran tiga anak Slytherin tersebut.

"Rupanya Miss Evans masih tak mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya dipanggil kemari," deham Profesor Dumbledore sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Liliy merasa wajahnya menghangat. Terlebih dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. Kecuali, sepasang mata hitam legam itu yang terus menunduk—menghindari pandangannya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, Profesor—"

Semua kepala menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu kayu _ek_ yang terbuka lebar. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah mengambil napas—terengah-engah. "Tadi saya mengurus kepulangan sahabat saya dari bangaal rumah sakit," dia menunduk, "maaf, Prof."

Profesor McGonagall mendengus. "Kau mempermalukanku sebagai Kepala Asrama Gryffindor dengan keterlambatanmu, Mr. Lupin."

Lily mengerling ke arah Remus. Tak ada yang berbeda. Pemuda itu masih pucat dengan helaian-helaian rambut cokelatnya yang tergeletak lemas. Bulir-bulir keringat menempel di wajahnya yang kurus. Diam-diam, Lily mengikik dalam hati. Tak pernah dia melihat Remus yang terlambat seperti ini. Terlebih, dalam pertemuan Kepala Sekolah.

Deheman dari Profesor Dumbledore menyadarkannya dan kembali memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada sang Kepala Sekolah. "Masuk, dan duduklah, Mr. Lupin."

Profesor McGonagall mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya. Sebuah kursi ekstra berlengan yang nyaman muncul dari ketiadaan. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor ini memberi isyarat mata agar Remus menarik kursi ke arahnya dan duduk di situ.

"Kukira, kalian sudah tahu, mengapa kalian dikumpulkan di ruanganku." Mata biru Profesor Dumbledore menyapu ke arah Lily, Remus, Mulciber, Avery dan Snape.

.

.

.

* * *

**Analogi Snitch**

By WatchFang

* * *

**Harry Potter still JK Rowling has!**

I never take no profit from this making fic.

.

.

_Bagian Tiga_

_Pengorbanan_

.

.

James meremas rambutnya. Kesal. Sebesar apapun usahanya untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya, namun, jari-jari itu tak mau mengepal. Hanya rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk tulanglah yang didapatnya. Lengan kiri. Tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

"Kau jangan berusaha terlalu keras, Potter."

James menoleh dan mendapati Madam Pomfrey telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam piala perak yang mengepul. Dalam hati, James mengeluhkan hal ini.

"Tanganmu sedang beristriahat total. Jangan terlalu digerakkan dengan paksa. Lihatlah ini." Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan setitik warna merah yang timbul di perban. "Lukamu membuka kembali. Dan, proses penyembuhannya akan semakin bertambah lama." Dia menunduk dan mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya. Segulung kasa bersih bersama dengan cairan Pembersih Luka muncul. Selesai mengganti perban James dengan yang baru, Madam Pomfrey mengangsurkan piala perak yang mengepul tersebut. "Minumlah."

James hanya bisa mengeluh dan merosot kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Saya bosan."

"Maka, kau harus patuh. Sekali-kali, patuhi nasihat orang tua, Mr. Potter."

.

OoooO

.

Sirius menguap. Mata abu-abu gelapnya menyapu seisi kelas dimana sang Profesor Binns mengajar . Teman sebangkunya sedang berjuang keras menahan anggukan kepala yang nayris jatuh terkulai. Sirius mencibir. Sejarah Sihir. Kelas dimana kau akan tertidur dalam waktu setengah jam atau sepuluh menit jika musim panas dan diajar oleh seorang Profesor yang tak pernah menyadari dirinya telah meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini. Hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil bertahan dari gelombang kantuk yang mendera. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Remus yang sibuk mencatat setiap perkataan Profesor Binns dan Evans yang anehnya tetap terjaga meski kedua matanya nampak sayu.

Membosankan.

'_Seandainya ada James.'_

_Tuk._

Sirius mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena hantaman perkamen. Dia menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati Remus sedang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Bukan ke Profesor Binns. Dia bergidik ngeri. _'Jangan-jangan ….'_

_Tuk._

Hantaman perkamen yang kedua sukses menghantam kepala Sirius yang kini mengaduh kecil. Menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya. Sirius hanya mampu memperlihatkan cengirannya—yang katanya _sih_ amat sangat memikat. Hah! James pasti sedang jumpalitan karena senangnya, mendapati Sirius dilirik sinis oleh beberapa murid.

Sirius kini membuka gumpalan perkamen tersebut.

'_Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku, Pads! Aku masih normal!—'_

Refleks, Sirius menoleh pada Remus yang kini masih menatapnya tajam. Bulu kuduk Sirius meremang. _Re-Remus?_

Tanpa disadari Profesor Binns telah selesai bercerita tentang perang goblin abad pertengahan. _Ah, rupanya bel telah berbunyi!_ Pemuda Black ini memasukkan gulungan perkamen, menutup sumbat botol tinta dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia menyenggol Peter yang kini membuat 'aliran sungai' di atas perkamen yang ditidurinya.

"A-ada apa, Sirius," Peter mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menoleh ke sekeliling kelas, matanya membulat, "a-aku ketiduran!"

Sirius mendengus. "Bukan kali ini saja, Wormy." Dia menoleh ke arah Remus yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan," melihat tatapan bertanya dari kedua sahabatnya, dia menambahkan, "tentang James. Kalian, ikuti aku."

.

OoooO

.

_Seusai rapat di Ruang Kepala Sekolah._

_._

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Lily tak hentinya menggerutu ketika mendengar keputusan dari sang Kepala Sekolah tadi. "Menjaga, oh, ralat, merawat James hingga sembuh. Kupikir Profesor Dumbledore sudah terbentur kepalanya!"

Remus tersenyum. Dia hanya mendengarkan saja ocehan gadis Evans ini yang sedang menumpahkan kekesalannya. Pertemuan di Kantor Kepala Sekolah tadi memang menugaskan Lily untuk merawat luka James hingga sembuh. Rupanya, Profesor Dumbledore mengerti akan kekeraskepalaan James yang hanya bisa ditaklukan oleh Lily.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum, Remus?" iris klorofil Lily berkilat-kilat.

Remus meneguk ludah, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjawab tanpa diakhiri amukan Lily. "Err, aku hanya membayangkan reaksi James saja, kok. Pasti dia akan langsung sembuh jika mendengar kau yang akan merawatnya—"

"—atau bahkan sebaliknya?" potong Lily sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lily menghela napas. "Aku tahu, Jam-Potter suka padaku. Dia pastilah akan mencari kesempatan dalam hal ini, bukan?"

Telinga Remus berdenging. Entah mengapa dia merasa kesal dengan cara bicara Lily. "Asal kau tahu, James bukan seperti itu," dengusnya. "James bukanlah seseorang yang akan memanfaatkan sesuatu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang James. Ironis."

Iris klorofil itu membulat. "A-aku …."

Namun, rahang Remus telah mengeras. "Kau boleh menolak perasaannya. Tapi, apakah kau pernah berpikir sedikitpun tentang James? James Potter. Putra tunggal Harrold Potter, keluarga Berdarah-Murni yang terhormat sekelas dengan Keluarga Malfoy, Black, Rosier dan yang lainnya," dia bisa melihat darah surut dari wajah gadis berambut merah itu, namun, Remus tetap melanjutkan, "dia menyukaimu, oh, bukan, dia _mencintaimu_. Jatuh bangun berusaha mengejarmu. Apa kau tetap tak mau melihat usahanya. Apa kau tetap tak mau membuka hatimu untuk menerimanya? Dan, kini dia sedang terluka parah akibat ulah sahabatmu. Apa kaupikir James menginginkan ini semua agar dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu? Buka matamu, hatimu, Evans!"

Remus meninggalkan Lily sendiri di lorong lantai dua dan segera menuju kelas Sejarah Sihirnya. Baru kali ini dia kelepasan dalam mengontrol emosinya. Dia tak tahan. Tak tahan melihat jatuh bangunnya James yang berulangkali ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lily. Dan terakhir, pengorbanan James hingga nyaris membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Remus mendengus. _'Cinta memang penguasa segalanya, eh?'_

.

OoooO

.

"Ja-jadi James terancam tak bisa ikut pertandingan melawan Hufflepuff nanti?" Sepasang mata abu-abu Sirius melebar.

"Ki-kita akan kalah?" Peter mencicit.

Remus hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Perlahan dia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Profesor McGonagall tadi yang mengatakannya. Pertandingannya tinggal seminggu lagi, namun lengan kiri James masih belum ada perubahan—"

"—kecuali darahnya yang berhenti mengalir," potong Sirius.

Remus mengangguk.

"Dia kan kapten Tim Gryffindor."

"Mereka menggunakan kutukan hitam pada James," desah Remus seraya menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. "Salah satunya terindikasi Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan."

Sirius dan Peter menekap mulutnya. "Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Profesor Dumbledore yang kini mengurus mereka. Apa kau tahu siapa?"

Sirius dan Peter berpandangan. Sepasang mata Peter membulat. "Waktu kau dirawat di Hospital Wing minggu lalu pasca transformasimu, James memang undur diri terlebih dahulu setelah melihat Evans diserang oleh anak-anak Slytherin—"

"—_Snivellus_!" potong Sirius.

Remus mengangguk. "Ya, Snape dan kawan-kawannya sudah diurus oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Masalah kita kali ini, menghibur James. Kau tahu? Dari rasa bersalahnya akibat dirinya absen dari pertandingan Quidditch?"

Peter terkikik. "Quidditch adalah hal kedua yang dapat membuat James gila selain Lily."

Sirius mengangguk. "Sayang, ini benar, Wormy. Tapi, bagaimana? Kau tahu sifat James seperti apa, kan? Kau ingat waktu kita kelas tiga. Saat pertandingan final melawan Ravenclaw dan James tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap main saat cedera kakinya belum sembuh?"

Remus tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Lily Evans akan membantu kita. Dia yang akan merawat James hingga sembuh."

Sirius dan Peter kembali terbelalak. "APA?"

.

OoooO

.

Sepanjang hari tiu, Lily tak bisa memusatkan konsentrasinya pada jam-jam pelajaran. Sejarah Sihir. Yang bisa Lily lakukan hanyalah berpura-pura menatap Profesor Binns sehingga terlihat seperti sedang menyimak. Palajaran Herbologi, Lily nyaris tak dapat mendengar penjelasan dari Profesor Sprout mengenai kegunaan _Bubotuber_—tanaman ajaib, yang terlihat bagian yang besar, tebal hitam dan mirip siput—beruntung semalam dia sudah membacanya.

"_Dia menyukaimu, oh, bukan, dia mencintaimu. Jatuh bangun berusaha mengejarmu. Apa kau tetap tak mau melihat usahanya. Apa kau tetap tak mau membuka hatimu untuk menerimanya?"_

Lily meremas rambut merah gelapnya yang terjuntai ke depan. Perkataan Remus sukses menghantamnya. Sebegitu parahkah dia? Sebegitu kejamkah dia?

.

.

Usai kelas Herbologi—yang menjadi pelajaran terkakhir di hari Kamis ini—Lily bergegas kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Dia harus membasuh mukanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat berpikir jernih. Dan, semoga saja bertemu dengan Mary!

.

.

"Menurutmu, apakah aku sudah keterlaluan?"

Mary mendesah. Setelah dia memasuki kamar asrama perempuan, tiba-tiba dia dihujani pelukan Lily yang terisak-isak dengan bersimbah air mata. Ini benar-benar di luar Lily yang seperti biasanya. Diam-diam, Mary merasa prihatin akan perasaan yang sedang dialami oleh Lily. Dia memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Mary, termasuk percakapannya dengan Lupin.

"Ja-jadi, menurutmu gimana?" tanya Lily. Ada kaca di sepasang matanya yang sewarna _zamrud_.

Mary mengembuskan napas. "Kau mau aku jujur tapi menyakitkann atau kau mau agar kau memperoleh kebenaran akan perilakumu?"

"Tak apa. Jujur saja padaku."

Mary mengubah posisi duduknya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Lily dan langsung menatap matanya. "Jujur saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh Lupin ada benarnya," dia menambahkan ketika melihat kaca-kaca di sepasang emerald itu kian bertambah, "tapi, aku tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu, Lils.

"Perasaan memang tak dapat dipaksa. Tapi,kita bisa menghargai perasaan yang orang lain rasakan pada kita. Dalam kasusmu, ini memang kompleks. Potter memang anak yang baik, meski dia sering membuat onar dan keributan. Tapi, jika kaulihat dari sisi yang berbeda, kau pasti bisa memakluminya. Mengapa Potter berbuat onar? Semata-mata agar menarik perhatianmu—"

"Itu konyol," potong Lily.

"Memang konyol. Tapi, inilah dia. Kau tak sadar? Berulangkali dia berusaha untuk membantumu. Kau ingat tentang insiden pelajaran terbang pertama kita?" Mary dapat melihat muka Lily perlahan merona.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian memalukan tersebut."

Mary tergelak mengingat bahwa Lily dibawa kabur oleh sapu terbang di pelajaran terbang pertama mereka. Lily yang memang tak suka terbang, tak dapat mengendalikan sapunya dan akhirnya terombang-ambing kesana kemari. "Beruntung ada Potter yang langsung menolongmu, meski dia juga baru pertama kali naik sapu. Kukira dia memang sudah bakat terbang. Dan, kauingat apa responmu setelah kau ditolong Potter?"

Lily mendengus. "Aku segera berkata, _'Hei Potter, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!'_"

Mary mengangguk. "Selalu seperti itu. Kau selalu kontra saat berdekatan dengan Potter. Beda jika kau dengan Snape …."

Lily mendesah. "Itu karena dia sahabatku."

"Tapi, apakah dia pernah menolongmu? Bahkan dia mengataimu Darah-lumpur akhir OWL tahun lalu, bukan? Kau selalu seperti itu. terlalu menj_udge_ Potter dengan stempel 'anak yang tidak baik'. Padahal, jika saja kau mau membuka matamu untuk melihat sedikit saja kebaikan Potter.

"Terakhir, insiden penyerangan akhir-akhir ini. Potter terluka parah akibat melindungimu, bukan? Dan, kabarnya, dia tak dapat ikut bermain dalam pertandinan Quidditch lawan Hufflepuff nanti. Itu artinya, Potter rela berkorban apapun, termasuk Quidditch demi kamu, Lils. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kaurasakan pada Poter saat ini?"

"A-aku, Aku tak tahu," ujar Lily sambil menggiti bibirnya.

"Kau harus bisa menentukan, Lils."

"Kuakui, aku memang sangat sebal pada tingkah laku Potter. Dari caranya dia berjalan, mengacak rambutnya, terbang. Tapi, semua itu berubah."

"Berubah? Apa maksudmu dengan berubah?" tanya Mary sembari menaikkan alisnya.

Lily menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dadanya tiba terasa sesak. "A-aku ragu akan perasaan ini. Wajar tidak sih?"

Mary menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Semuanya butuh waktu, hingga kau menyadari perasaanmu, Lils. Hanya saran dariku. Jangan pernah kau membohongi dirimu sendiri."

.

OooO

.

"Remus!"

Lily setengah berlari mengejar pemuda yang menjadi partner Prefeknya ini. Hampir berkali-kali dia memanggilnya, namun tak ada respon yang menunjukkan bahwa pemuda ini mendengar panggilannya. Pemuda itu tetap dengan santainya berjalan sepanjang koridor Perpustakaan.

"Lepaskan, Lils. Sakit," ronta Remus sembari menarik sebagian rambutnya yang ditarik dengan keras dari belakang oleh Lily. "

Lily melepas helaian rambut cokelat itu dari genggaman tangannya dan menarik telinga sebelah kiri Remus. "Makanya, jangan berlagak tak mendengarkanku. Kau masih bisa mendengarkan, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan jewerannya pada telinga Remus.

"Ampun, Lils. Kau ganas sekali. Kalau seperti ini caranya, mana ada cowok yang mau denganmu," rintih Remus, "oh, ampuuunn …."

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang menyebabkanmu tak mengacuhkan panggilanku, Remus?" tanya Lily. Sepasang mata _zamrud_nya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Aku masih kesal denganmu."

"Baiklah." Dengan segera, dia menyambar tangan Remus—dengan mengabaikan rontaan pemuda itu—dan membawanya menuju sudut belakang Perpustakaan. Tempat favorit Lily untuk menghabiskan waktu membaca buku dengan aman. Karena letaknya yang terhalang dari pandangan. "Sekarang katakana, apa masalahmu denganku hingga kau kesal padaku."

Remus duduk di hadapan Lily dan menatapnya langsung. Mimik mukanya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku hanya kesal."

Lily mengangkat alisnya. "Tentang James?"

Remus mengangguk. "Ya—"

"Dengar, maafkan aku tentang penilaianku terhadap James. A-aku—"

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Lils," potong Remus. "Kadang, kita memang tak dapat mengendalikan rasa cinta. Cinta dapat hadir kapan saja kepada siapa saja. Tak peduli, apakah dia mencintaimu atau tidak. Dan, hal yang paling berat adalah berkorban. Mengorbankan segalanya demi orang yang kaucinta. Demi kebahagiannya." Remus menatap lekat-lekat ke sepasang manik _zamrud_ itu. "Kau tahu? Sungguh berat rasanya …."

Lily meneguk ludah. Dia baru sadar. _Tatapan Remus … mirip dengan cara James menatapnya!_

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**herianiyulia, **guest, intan, a.r.n, deejareed, **Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS, Rise Star, Aria Br, Aira Setiawan, Bandana Merah, **DraconisChantal_

_._

_._

**A/N:**

Holla! Akhirnya update lagi setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya tak update. Ada yang masih ingat dengan kisah James-Lily ini? #siapaLuNis #ditendang

Btw, udah pada tau tentang IFA beluum? Itu loh, ajang penghargaan bergengsi dalam dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia. Untuk info lebih jelasnya, bisa dilihat di profilku #ngek. Ayo! Nominasikan karya fic favorit kalian. Daaaan, jangan lupa untuk membuat fandom kita tercinta Berjaya! Yeayy! /o/ #SemangatHumasIFA2013

Btw lagi, boleh minta ripiunyaa? #ditendanglagi

.

Fang.


End file.
